Mistletoe
by Magnus Glitter Bane Alec
Summary: Alec wakes up to a little Christmas morning surprise...A few days before Christmas.


_Hi, I'm back! _

_Sorry for the unintended hiatus. It's my senior year and that means I need to design and make a chair plus design a two storey library from scratch, what is all taking my tame away from writing. So, sorry again. I'll try updating everything now that the holidays are here. Starting with this. A Christmassy fanfic that is a little bit late, but better late than never right?_

Walking through the loft you couldn't not feel weary at this point. I shouldn't have ignored the signs, I really shouldn't have. It was way too quiet when I woke up that it on its own should have been the sign to not get up.

But no, I had to get up.

A really stupid decision. A really really stupid decision.

I should really know better by now.

"Magnus!" Finally calling out for him my eyes still didn't stray from where they have been glued to since I mistakenly walked out of the bedroom. The ceiling.

Or to put it more precisely the ceiling that has mistletoes hanging from it everywhere.

It's a mistletoe invasion.

"Yes dear?" The voice sounded too innocent, too sweet as said warlock casually walked out of his study with a barely contained grin. I swear I will kill him this year. That will be my New Years Eve resolution.

"Magnus," Rubbing at my forehead tiredly as his name was said I was already ready to just go back to sleep. The whole three days before Christmas and three more after I really should have just stayed in bed. But of course even then Magnus would have surely found that so much fun too. This was too much to wake up to though. "Why is the ceiling covered in mistletoes? Again if I might add. Something I have told you not to do last year. Just why?"

"The ceiling is not covered in mistletoes." He paused before any and all trying to contain the grin was gone and I knew everything was about to get so much worse. Before I could say anything though a few blue sparks could already be seen. I was too late. "Well now it is."

And of course. The words rang true as the ceiling couldn't even be seen now from all the damned plants on it.

"Magnus no."

"Magnus no what?" The cat eyed bastard I call a boyfriend asked as he got closer to where I was standing.

"Get rid of the mistletoes Magnus." I tried to take a step back as I said it but he was already close enough to reach out and pull me closer instead of me getting away.

"Hmmm…I don't think so." We were body to body now. "Also Alec darling, we are under a mistletoe as you can see. I think you owe me a kiss."

As it is that sentence continued being said throughout the day because Magnus refused to get rid of the mistletoes until late at night.

But of course I obliged every single time. It is Magnus after all. No matter how stupid his actions are sometimes…most of the time.

**The next day…**

Every step I took echoed louder than it should have in the too silent bedroom of our loft as I got closer and closer to the door.

Still I continued on, only hesitating for a second there as my hand wrapped around the door handle before opening said door to see what awaits me on the other side this time.

Really it could be anything at this point.

This time though, it was white.

Everything was just covered in white.

I didn't even stay enough to see what the white thing is, flower or snow, before just slowly closing the door back and walking to the bed with the decision of just staying in it as long as possible rather than dealing with whatever Magnus has planned for today.

"Just got back to sleep Frosty. I'll feed you later." I whispered quickly as I passed the penguin that for a year now has a nest in the corner of our room. "Much later."

The still warm bed has never felt as much of an escape before in my life.

Christmas really is a weird holiday.

Especially if you are living with a warlock.

_Did you like it? Tell me what you think._

_A short crack thingy this ended up to be. I hope that's okay. Oh and of course I had to put Frosty in it. There is no Christmas without Frosty the penguin. _

_Also Merry late Christmas and happy New Years Eve everyone. Hope you are all good and again sorry for being away for this long._

_But anyway, review my lovelies._


End file.
